Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium
Bring Me the Head of Santanico Pandemonium is the seventh episode of season two and the seventeenth episode of the series. Plot Uncle Eddie (Jeff Fahey) helps Richie (Zane Holtz) and Seth (D.J. Cotrona) make a plan to complete Santanico's revenge. Meanwhile, Freddie (Jesse Garcia) and Kate (Madison Davenport) encounter an unexpected foe following Malvado's (Esai Morales) attack. Summary Santanico suggests to Richie that he steal Uncle Eddie's plans; he eventually agrees to do it but Eddie figures them out and as he looks for his plans, he realizes Seth had taken them earlier. The Regulator suddenly appears at Santanico and Richie's hideout and shoots her. Eddie attempts to choke the Regulator, prompting Seth to shoot him with his own gun. The Regulator launches Eddie to a post and turns into stone. To honor Eddie's final wishes, the Gecko brothers agree to work together. Richie and Santanico reveal their culebra form to Sonja. At Jacknife Jed's, Seth and a disguised Richie trick Malvado into making a deal in exchange for Santanico. Gonzalez and Kate are ambushed at Oculto's mansion by Carlos and Scott, who are after the bond Gonzalez took. Although they escape, Kate changes her mind and gives Scott the bond, thinking it will help him. Cast Main Cast * D.J. Cotrona as Seth Gecko * Zane Holtz as Richie Gecko * Eiza González as Santanico Pandemonium * Jesse Garcia as Freddie Gonzalez * Madison Davenport as Kate Fuller * Brandon Soo Hoo as Scott Fuller * Jake Busey as Aiden Tanner (Credit Only) * Wilmer Valderrama as Carlos Madrigal * Esai Morales as Amancio Malvado Supporting Cast * Danny Trejo as The Regulator (Billed as Special Appearance) * Briana Evigan as Sonja Lam * Gabriel Gutierrez as The Arbiter * Jeff Fahey as Uncle Eddie Cruickshank * Brandon Smith as Chance Holbrook * Blair Bomar as Alice Gallery BringMeHeadpromo.jpg Videos From Dusk Till Dawn Lord Malvado & Seth Gecko|Malvado & Seth BMHSP Clip #1 From Dusk Till Dawn The Series - S2 (Ep7) 'Kate's Decision' Clip - Madison Davenport|BMHSP Clip #2 Body Count * Chance Holbrook-drained of blood; killed by Carlos Madrigal (Off-screen) * Tomas-staked; killed by Scott Fuller * Larry-drained of blood; killed by Richie Gecko * The Regulator-shot/crumbled to stone; killed by Seth Gecko * Uncle Eddie Cruickshank-impaled; killed by The Regulator Trivia *Malvado and Seth come face to face in this episode. *Kate, Scott, Carlos and Freddie battle each other in this episode. *Kate hands the bonds over to Carlos and Scott, and goes with them to help Scott. *It's revealed that the culebras can sense their progeny and possibly the entire bloodline. *The Regulator meets his end by being shot and crumbling to stone by the Geckos and Eddie. *Uncle Eddie dies in this episode and he died before doing the thing he was good at. Ironically, the brothers come together again from his death and decide to go with the plan. *Before Eddie died, he found out what Santanico and Richie were. *Sonja knows about the culebra world as Seth says if you are to be apart of the crew, you have to know what you're dealing with. *Santanico reveals that Malvado killed her entire family when she was younger and he was the one who turned her. *Sonja reveals what she was hiding to Seth and that a man named Clayton owed her after beating the crap out of her. *Sonja and Santanico put their differences aside and work together on the hit and heist. *Carlos calls Kate and Freddie "chicharron" which translates to "pork rind", which is also referencing when he referred to them as "my little piggies". *Gabriel Gutierrez, who plays the Arbiter, is the brother of executive producer and writer, Diego Gutierrez. *There was food and pop culture references made throughout the episode by Carlos and Eddie. *Carlos references Buffy the Vampire Slayer by calling Freddie "Buffy la Caza Vampiros". *The song towards the end is called "Dance in the Rain" by Luis and the Wildfires. *The Mexican horror film Eddie was referencing that he has in his collection is Satánico pandemonium, which is actually where the character Santánico in the TV and Film series' name derived from. *The blood Carlos and Tomas are drinking is the "holy blood" or Santa Sangre in Mexican. Continuity *Chance was seen for the final time this season as he was killed by Carlos. *Jacob was mentioned in this episode. *Celestino was mentioned in this episode. See also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two